International or Intergalactic?
by Spainbow Dash
Summary: Sequel to Return of an Empire. At the exact moment Florida died, Sol Rodriguez was born, one of three triplets. Why does she look like Florida? What connection does she have to the other countries and states? And how do the Cybertronians fit into this?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of International or Intergalactic! By the way, this is the sequel to Return of an Empire! :D Um, I don't really have anything to say, except…YOU GUYS, MY FANS? YOU RULE!**

**Review Replies from last chapter of RoaE:**

**Gervana and Jay Jay: You'll find out next chapter~**

**Crazy-Lil-Yume-Chan: Hell yeah it is. *floats in the air***

**CelticGirl7: Yes, it WILL be VERY interesting! :D**

**pierulestheworld: :D Triplets FTW~**

**XxDeViLsNiGhTmArExX: Explain the HetaOni part…**

**americasweetheart8p: Answered already~**

"And here are the Autobots!" exclaimed a blond 20 year old, throwing his arms out wide and facing a few fancy cars in the military base.

"Hold on. These _cars_ screwed up Chicago and gave you a black eye?" asked a slightly older blond man with _huge_ eyebrows and a pure British accent.

"Well, these cars _are_ awesome cars," a red-eyed albino said, grinning at a red Audi, German, like himself (although he would say 'Prussian').

"Ve~ they have Italian cars!" a childish cry came from a brown-haired Italian with an adorable hair curl, which bounced up and down and practically glomped a bright yellow Lamborghini, which seemed to shudder away from his touch.

"_Fratello_," groaned another Italian boy who seemed to be the other's twin, but with slightly darker hair and a curl higher on his head. "Don't molest the cars."

"_Sí_," said a green-eyed Spaniard. "That's Francis's job," he pointed at a blond Frenchman, who was eyeing a purple motorcycle hungrily. The others shuddered, and the Italian who had been hugging the Lamborghini Gallardo backed away from it.

"I like _this_ one," said the childish voice of a burly Russian man, pointing to a black GMC Topkick. "It looks like it could hide a lot of weapons, _da_?"

"Oh brother~" said a Belarusian girl with platinum blond hair. The Russian whimpered and hid behind a blond Canadian wearing glasses and hugging a teddy bear. Oh, wait. Never mind; it's a polar bear.

"_Now_ I'm visible," the Canadian whispered, making the others jump in surprise.

"_Mathieu_, when did you get here?" asked Francis.

"I've been here the whole time…"

"Hey!" exclaimed a voice. All the people turned around to see a dark-haired American running up to them. "You're not allowed to be here! Do you have clearance?"

"We're the country representatives!" the American said. "I'm Alfred F. Jones, the representative for America!"

"Oh, god…" muttered the military man. "More teenagers…Anyways, I am Major William Lennox. One at a time, step forward and say your name and the country you represent."

"Like I said, I'm America's representative, Alfred, the HERO!"

"Bloody git," said the British man. "Shut the bloody hell up. Anyways, I am Arthur Kirkland, representative for the UK."

"Ve~ I'm Feliciano Vargas. I represent North Italy!" said the light-haired Italian, bouncing forward and dragging his look-a-like along with him.

"I'm Feli's twin, Lovino, representative for Southern Italy," he growled.

"The Spaniard walked up casually. "Antonio Fernandez, Spain."

"Francis Bonnefoy," the French man said, standing next to Antonio. "I am the representative of France~"

The albino popped up in between them, throwing his arms around his friends. "I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt! I represent the equally awesome Prussia. And we three are the Bad Touch Trio!"

"Piyo! Piyo!" exclaimed the little bird on Gilbert's shoulder that looks a lot like a marshmallow peep.

"This is Gilbird!" Gilbert shouted.

"Wait, why is there a representative for Prussia?" Lennox asked.

"'Cause it's _awesome_!"

"Meaning, we have no clue," said a burly blond German with ice blue eyes. "I am Gilbert's brother, Ludwig. I represent Germany."

"Yao Wang," said the feminine Chinese man. "Representative for China, aru."

"_Konnichiwa,_" a short Japanese man said. "I am Kiku Honda, Japan's representative."

The burly Russian man stepped forward, followed by three trembling males; a Lithuanian, an Estonian, and a Latvian. "My name is Ivan Bragenski," the Russia said with a childish smile. "I am the representative of Russia, and these three are Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia's representatives. Their names do not matter, _da_?"

"Natalya," the platinum blond said. "Belarus."

"Katushya," said the Ukrainian with rather large…assets.

"I'm Peter Kirkland!" exclaimed a young blond British boy. "I'm the representative for SEALAND!"

"Peter," Arthur said with a sigh. "Sealand is _not_ a true country."

"Is too!"

"No. It is not."

"It. Is. TOO!"

"Hey," Alfred said. "Where's my brother?"

"Right here…" came the soft voice of the Canadian. "I'm Matthew Williams, representative for Canada. And this is Kuma…Kuma…Um…"

"The polar bear is Kumajiro," Alfred helped. "Matthew doesn't always remember its name, which is only fair since Kumajiro doesn't remember Matthew's."

"I'm Maria Jones," said a somewhat quiet teenage girl. "The representative for Minnesota. This little one is Kala, Hawaii's representative," Maria said, pointing at a young Hawaiian girl.

"Shippo," says a blond boy with a New York-style accent. "I'm New York…"

"Otto, representative for the Holy Roman Empire," said a blond man in a long black cloak and a black pirate hat. Somehow while everyone was talking, Feliciano had attached himself to Otto, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck and burying his head in his chest.

After the other country's representatives introduced themselves, Major Lennox and the Autobots basically just watched them fight and argue.

_Well, _thought Major Lennox. _Let's hope they get along with the Autobots and the Frainglish triplets…_

!~;~?

**A/N: And that is the first chapter of International or Intergalactic! Who are the Frainglish Triplets? You'll find out next chapter! :D  
>Question: Should I get a BetaReader for this? Also, how old do you guys think I am?<strong>


	2. Enter: The Frainglish Triplets

**A/N: Holy—Dude! I love how y'all think I'm at least 15! :D Actually, I'm THIRTEEN. ;D**

**Review Replies: **

**Crazy-Lil-Yume-Chan: Surprisingly, I'm thirteen~  
>CelticGirl7: HELL YES.<strong>

**One Hell of a Stalker: XD Neither am I!**

**NightFlowerLuv: French-Spanish-English. No, you will NOT regret this~**

**Gervana and Jay Jay: Yes, but their birthday is March 17. *looks at Wikipedia* …Lookie there. Romano _is_ older…**

!~_**Chapter 2**_~?

"Ai! Look out, y'all!"

Lennox, recognizing the voice, dropped to a crouch. The others, not knowing what do, looked to the source of the call. Seeing the flying projectile, the closest ducked, then the others behind as they saw it coming. Antonio, being the last one, didn't duck, but catch the object, a grin on his face.  
>"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" screamed Lovino, he and everyone else standing.<p>

"A fútbol," Antonio replied, twirling around in his hand.

"What is this? I don't even…" muttered Prussia.

"Ai! I'm SO sorry!" exclaimed a female voice with a Spanish accent.

A girl of about 19 ran up, taking the ball from Antonio. She was Hispanic; that much was obvious. She had brown hair, but not all of it was brown. A lot of it was died a combination of mint blue, a pale green, and a purple. Her hair was also up in a high, spiky ponytail with a few thin, colorful braids here and there. "My bad," she said. "Our goalies suck."

"That was quite a kick," Arthur complemented. "Who are you?"

"Lieutenant Sol Rodriguez," she replied brightly. "One of the Frainglish Triplets!"

"…Frainglish Triplets?" Shippo asked. "What's that?"

"Where are the other two?" Lennox asked.

"Well…" Sol began, thinking. "Oh! Ciel's flirting with Sam Witwicky—_again._"

"She _does_ know he has a girlfriend, right?"

"She'll flirt with any male that can speak English."

"And Rhiannon?"

"With Sergeant Epps at the weapons range," Sol said. She then looked at the country representatives, blinking slowly. "Newbies?"

"You could say that," Lennox replied.

"Do they know?"

"Not yet. I was just about to show them, though."

"Wait for a few minutes, please?" asked Sol, receiving a sigh and conformation from the Major. Grinning, Sol whipped out her phone.

_**NEWBIES~ **_she texted, and sent.

Within fifteen seconds, two girls looking about the same age as Sol arrived.

"This'd better be good, Sol," said one girl with a British accent.

"_Oui,_" the other girl said with a smooth French accent. "I was in ze middle of flirting!"

The British girl had long black hair and pale skin. She wore a black leather jacket with a frilly, dark grey-blue skirt. Her gothic look was completed with a big leather belt, white stockings/leggings, and tall platform/military-style boots. She had sea-blue eyes that stood out drastically from her dark clothing.

The other girl, the French one, had long, pale blond hair, a slightly darker skin tone than the British one's and dark brown eyes. Her clothes were flirty; a pink, flowy baby doll top with purple bubbles, smoky grey leggings, purple sneakers and a big red headband.

"What did the text mean?" asked the British girl.

Sol grinned. "Just what it said, Rhiannon. We got noobs."

The French girl grinned as well, but Lennox stepped in. "But," he told her. "That does _not_ mean you can freely flirt, Ciel."

"Hold on," Ludwig said. "Are all three of you in the military?"

"_Oui_," the French one, Ciel, replied. "All three of us 'ave been going up ze ranks till now, where we 'ave reached lieutenants."

"Be warned, Ciel flirts," Rhiannon, the British one said with a sigh. "Sol, Ciel, and I are known as the 'Frainglish Triplets', simply because of our accents, even though we've never been outside of the US, or speak the languages, other than a few words here and there. And we are triplets."

"Sorry, Rhiannon likes to monologue," Sol said with a grin.

"Excuse me!" exclaimed Rhiannon, which was ignored.

"_Me pregunto dónde Sol obtiene su actitud..._" Antonio said to himself in his native language.

_ "¿Quién dice que tengo una actitud, ¿eh?_" Sol snapped, and then froze. "…What the hell…?"

"I thought you said you didn't know Spanish," Lennox accused.

"I _don't_," Sol said.

"Then what was that?" Rhiannon asked.

"Spanish," Antonio replied.

"Let me try something," Francis said, walking up to Ciel. "_Où avez-vous été toute ma vie?_"

"_Vous cacher_," Ciel immediately shot back. "Whoa, was that French?"

France nodded, stepping back.

"Well, I am _positive_ I know only English," Rhiannon stated. "Unlike you two, my accent is British, and they speak English where it comes from; the UK."

"Or Sealand!" Peter exclaimed.

!~'~!

**A/N: Alright~ Autobots will (hopefully) have an appearance next chapter! :D Oh, by the way, I'm not completely sure of the military ranks (but I KNOW Epps is a Sergeant and Lennox is a Major), so I asked my dad. He's not sure either, but he believes that a Lieutenant is lower than a Major or Sergeant. *shrugs***

**Question: Should I have USUK for this, or FrUK?**


	3. Insert Autobots Here

**A/N: Not much to say. Don't own Hetalia, or Transformers. Can't reply to the reviews right now, sorry! DX**

Chapter 3

"So," Alfred began. "When do we get to see the Autobots?"

Sol grined, going over to lean against the yellow Lamborghini. "You're looking at 'em."

The non-military personel looked confused, and jumped when the empty Italian car quickly backed away from Sol, causing the girl to fall on her ass. "Dammit, Sunny!" she exclaimed, glaring at said car. "Being touched by a human will _not_ kill you!"

_**"But you squishies are notorious for scratching paint," **_a voice from the car irritatedly growled jusdt before it transformed into a 25-foot tall robot (male, if the voice was anything to go by). The older nation representatives cursed as the younger ones and states representatives screamed as the robot picked up Sol and glared daggers at her. The only ones not backing away were Ivan, Kiku, and Alfred.

"…Fishy!" Kala squealed with a giggle, pointing at the robot's fin-like appendages he had on the sides of his head like ears.

"C'mon, Sunny—" Sol began, a grin on her face.

"DON'T CALL ME SUNNY!" the Lamborghini roared, which only made Sol smirk.

"Ve~ He's just like you, _fratello_!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"Shut up, _idiota_!" Lovino growled, glaring at his little brother.

"And, he's got a twin," Lennox said.

"We are _not_ twins," Lovino said, but his voice was lost in the transformation of the silver Corvette Stingray into another giant robot, which had wheels for feet, standing about the same height as his twin.

_**"Sideswipe,"**_ the corvette greeted. _**"Or Sides, whichever you prefer. This slagger of my brother is Sunstreaker. I'd say you could call him Sunny, but he'd have my aft. And then he'd go on one of his major pranking sprees, and you'd all be fragged."**_

__"The only ones who wouldn't get pranked are Sol and Ratchet," Ciel explained, pointing at a yellow search-and-rescue H2 Hummer, which transformed immediately, clenching a wrench threateningly.

_**"Damn right,"**_ he growled. _**"I'm Ratchet, the 'bot's medic. The twins here are our front-liners and resident Jet-Judo masters."**_

__"That's Ironhide, the weapons specialist," Rhiannon said, pointing to the black GMC topkick that transformed on cue, pointing his cannons at the people. _**"Feeling lucky, punks?"**_ he asked.

Feliciano squeaked in fear, running to hide behind Otto. "Ve~ I think I need a new pair of underwear…"

"And this big guy," Rhiannon introduced after all the cars had transformed, leaving one left. She patted the side of the red and blue custom flame-patterned Peterbuilt semi. "This is their leader, Optimus Prime," she jumped up high from her place on the hood.

The Prime began transforming, Rhiannon jumping from moving piece to moving piece to avoid being squished. She was quick, ever being on the same part for more than two seconds. This was very important, seeing as each part interlocked, separated or passed under another just about every 3 seconds. The movements of both the Brit and the 40ft robot were very fluid and graceful, as if it was a dance. As the mass of metal began getting a humanoid shape, Rhiannon began to jump higher and higher, eventually landing on the Prime's open palm, crosslegged and grinning.

_**"Rhiannon,"**_ he scolded in a stern voice.

_Holy shit!_ The representatives thought. _Deep voice! VERY deep voice!_

"Yesss~?" Rhiannon sang, still grinning.

_**"How many times have I told you not to do that?"**_ Optimus sighed. _**"You're going to get squashed."**_

__"I'm perfectly fine, Optimus," Rhiannon assured, grin still on her face. "I'm not going to get hurt, so you don't have to worry, okay?"

_**"And you too, Sol, Sunstreaker,"**_ he said, turning to the Spanish girl currently sitting on Sunstreaker's shoulder. _**"You two are going to be the death of eachother, I just know it."**_

__Sol just grinned and leaned against Sunstreaker's helm as if she wasn't sitting on a giant alien robot.

Optimus sighed, just as Rhiannon climbed up to sit on his own helm.

"Where's the yellow and black Camero?" Alfred asked. "Dude, I'm the representative of America. I know these things," he added when Lennox gave him a look.

"He just left for collage with that Witwicky kid about 5 minutes ago," Ciel said simply.

"Wickity?" Lovino asked. "What the hell kind of idiotic name is _that_?"

"A mispronunciation, Lovi," Sol said. "It's 'Witwicky'."

"Whatever. It's still stupid. And dammit! Don't call me that!"

**A/N: YES. I love ending my chapters like that, in case you haven't noticed~ By the way, Piesruletheworld gave a wonderful suggestion that I not use either USUK or FrUK. So, wanting to have one of them, I looked up the "America" and "England/Britain" in FanFiction. 6,225 fics. Then, I did "France" and England. 1,416 fics. XD Poor France. So, I'm doing USUK~**


End file.
